hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria
Maria is the self-proclaimed lover of Johnathon, though "creepy stalker" is more like it. She's insane with love and would do anything to protect her love, though I have a hard time playing that type of character. Even though she's in love with him, Johnathon gave her work in a separate tower, attempting to keep her away from her. She always has a smile on her face, and is a bit of a Masochist. She is covered in scars, bruises, and open wounds (although she still has full HP at the start of combat). She lowers her armor to get attacked on purpose. Whenever hurt in melee, several things occur; her epic spell increases the damage she deals, she gets an attack of opportunity, and she only takes half damage (and the attacker takes the other half). This gets worse if she attempts to trip, as her chance of success is high, and it provokes another attack if the prone enemy attempts to stand. Maria is the first battle of Teamut's Tower, and is fought on the way to the space station. The room is fairly circular, which gives her an advantage. She is difficult, due to her attacks of opportunity and deflection of damage. The longer a battle goes, the more in Maria's favor it is (especially against non-casters). She uses a spiked chain. She has 20 Outsider hit dice, 30 levels in barbarian, 20 in frenzied berserker, 3 in exotic weapon master, and 27 levels in favored soul. =Maria= Size/Type: Large Outsider (Good, Chaotic) Hit Dice: 50d12+47d8+3d10+2100+1200 (4306) Initiative: +31 Speed: 150', Fly 450' Armor Class: 113 (-1 Size, +25 Natural, +12 insight, +12 luck, +2 Sacred, +30 Armor, +23 Dex) Touch 58 Flatfooted 90 :Attempt Armor: -21 Base Attack/Grapple: +100*/+124 Attack: Lash of Pain +170 (2d6+55, 19-20, heals 50% damage given, +2d6 if -1d6 self, +2d6 if previously attacked) Full Attack: Lash of Pain +168/+168/+168/+163/+158/+153 (2d6+55, 19-20, heals 50% damage given, +2d6 if -1d6 self, +2d6 if previously attacked) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Spells (Cleric 47), Pounce, x6 power attack, Rage, Frenzy, Supreme Cleave, Special Qualities: Damage reduction 15/epic and evil plus 10/cold iron plus 8/-, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, immunity to acid, cold, and petrification, protective aura, regeneration 15, resistance to electricity 20 and fire 20 and sonic 10, tongues, Uncanny Dodge (30), SR 62, Deathless Frenzy, Tireless Frenzy Saves: Fort +83, Ref +84, Will +81 (not counting empyreal bonus of +25) Abilities: Str 66, Dex 56, Con 52, Int 24, Wis 48, Cha 48 Skills: Concentration +134, Craft (Weaponsmithing) +67, Diplomacy +132, Intimidate +132, Jump +141 Knowledge (Religion) +120, Listen +132, Ride +136, Spellcraft +132, Spot +132, Survival +132, Feats: Extend Spell, Persistent Spell, Tenacious Magic (Divine Power, Deep Love)**, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (SR) ®, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (SC), Intimidating Rage ®, Devastating Rage ®, Combat Reflexes, Shock Trooper, Dodge, Mobility, Elusive Target, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Trip, Combat Expertise, Righteous Wrath, Karmic Strike, Knock-Down, Improved Combat Reflexes, Stand Still (DC ref 10+Damage), Hold the Line, Improved Initiative, Robilar's Gambit, Deft Opportunist, Epic Spellcasting, Improved Unarmed Strike, Deflect Arrows, Exceptional Deflection, Infinite Deflection, Martial Strike (Foehammer), Martial Stance (Thicket of Blades) Bonus Feats: Weapon Focus (Spiked Chain)&, Weapon Specialization (SC)&, Diehard &, Overwhelming Critical (SR), Devastating Critical (SR Fort 88), Epic Weapon Focus, Spellcasting Harrier Alignment: Chaotic Good Song: Naraku no Hana Supreme Cleave: At 2nd level and higher, a frenzied berserker can take a 5-foot step between attacks when using the Cleave or Great Cleave feat. She is still limited to one such adjustment per round, so she cannot use this ability during a round in which she has already taken a 5-foot step. Deathless Frenzy (Ex): At 4th level and higher, a frenzied berserker can scorn death and unconsciousness while in a frenzy. As long as her frenzy continues, she is not treated as disabled at 0 hit points, nor is she treated as dying at –1 to –9 hit points. Even if reduced to –10 hit points or less, she continues to fight normally until her frenzy ends. At that point, the effects of her wounds apply normally if they have not been healed. This ability does not prevent death from massive damage or from spell effects such as slay living or disintegrate. Tireless Frenzy: A 10th-level frenzied berserker no longer becomes fatigued after a frenzy, though she still takes the nonlethal damage for each round it lasts. Exotic Reach: When wielding an exotic weapon with reach, the character may make an attack of opportunity against a foe that provokes such an attack even if the foe has cover (but not total cover). Trip Attack: The character can use a one-handed or two-handed exotic weapon to make a trip attack. If he is tripped during his own trip attempt, he can drop the weapon to avoid being tripped. If the exotic weapon already allows its wielder to make trip attacks, the character instead adds a +2 bonus on any trip attempt. Flurry of Strikes: When wielding an exotic double weapon or a spiked chain with both hands, the character can elect to use a full attack action to make a flurry of strikes. When doing so, he may make one extra attack in the round at his full base attack bonus, but this attack takes a –2 penalty, as does each other attack made in that round and until the exotic weapon master’s next turn. The extra attack may be with either end of the double weapon. Deep Love: +1 hit/damage for every time 100 damage is inflicted, +1 hit/damage for every time 100 damage is taken. Robilar's Gambit: +4 attack/damage to self; automatic AoO on hit. FoehammerDS: +2d6 damage, penetrates damage reduction Thicket of Blades (stance)DS: Any action threatened enemy takes provokes an attack of opportunity. Possessions: *''Boots of Still Charge:'' Can Charge in any terrain, no movement counts as a charge. *''Lash of Pain'' :Adamantine Spiked Chain +25: 2d4+25 :Enhancements: Wrathful Healing (heals 50% damage given, +3), Vicious (+2d6 if deal -1d6 self, +1), +2d6 if previously attacked, Sweeping (+4 Trip attacks, +1), If wielder has Deflect arrows she may use that feat without a free hand, Warning (+5 Init, +1)) *''Maria's Plate'' :Mythril Breastplate +25 (+30 AC) :Empyreal (Add enhancement of armor as sacred bonus to saves during your turn, +2), Superior Retaliation (If you take 20 or more damage in a melee attack, deal 2d6 to attacker, +7). *''Retributive Amulet'': :This amulet provides a +2 sacred bonus to AC. In addition, when the wearer takes damage from a melee attack made with a natural or hand-held weapon, the damage is divided equally between the attacker and the target. If the damage is an odd number, the extra point of damage goes to the attacker. :The retributive amulet deals the same types of wounds upon the attacker that the wearer receives, but only damage to hit points. For example, a rogue who uses a poisoned dagger to stab the amulet’s wearer would receive an identical gash in the same spot as the wearer, but would not suffer ability loss from the weapon’s poison. (Only Good may wear) Category:Dungeons and Dragons